A versatile horizontal flow-through coil planet centrifuge has been introduced for performing countercurrent chromatography. The apparatus carries a pair of coiled separation columns. Both of these allow continuous elution simultaneously without the use of rotating seals. One column enables preparative-scale separations and the other, analytical-scale separations both with a high partition efficiency comparable to that obtained in liquid chromatography but without the complications arising from the use of solid supports. Capability of the apparatus was demonstrated on separations of dinitrophenyl (DNP) amino acids and peptides using typical two-phase solvent systems.